


Maybe they aren't all so bad

by Abagel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Music, OOC, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abagel/pseuds/Abagel
Summary: It's tiring for the devil to continue pretend to be Castiel. So Lucifer decides to take a break when Sam goes out for a milk run, too bad Dean's music to disturbing his peace.





	

Lucifer really didn’t like being in Castiel. His vessel was short, had horrible taste in clothing, the most annoying voice voice, and his personality. . . Jesus. It was almost impossible for him to keep in character without wanting to bang his head against the wall. Lucifer kept his cool, just long enough to get his bitch ass aunt out of this world or before he burns through whatever sucker his little brother convinced.

Believe it or not, he was having a peaceful moment with a beverage and a novel. Hey, even Satan needs a break from everything. Drinking some scotch, reading a laughable book. Enjoying himself for once. Or was until some loud rock music started blaring through the Bunker. Scowling, Lucifer set down his book and drink aside. Marching down the hallway with determination to put the eldest Winchester in his place. He pounded on the door. It wasn’t until after he was almost ready to smite the door was when he could hear something faintly over the hard rock.

He quietly opened the door and peered inside, Lucifer was more than surprised at what he saw.

There was Dean Winchester - the Righteous man, the guy who could kill a thousand demons to save his brother, the drunk that can shot straight even after fifty shots - dancing and jumping around on his bed. Grinning and laughing through lyrics, having a blast in general. All while that Lucifer was watching him, he couldn’t help admire. There was a man in the middle of a huge fight and here he was. Enjoying whatever time he had left.

Lucifer would deny this to anyone. This would be a secret he would be taking to his grave. But, as he watched Dean mess up the words and slur the chorus, Lucifer couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest and smiling in the slightest. Maybe, the devil thought, they aren’t all so bad.


End file.
